A Broken Wing
by Chezika
Summary: Something happens to Sara that changes her life, now, who can heal her broken wing?  Touched by an AngelCSI crossover
1. Prologue

A Broken Wing

Sum: Something happens to Sara that changes her life, now, who can heal her broken wing? ((Touched by an Angel/CSI crossover))

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places associated with this fanfic…plz don't sue me . 

Prologue

The cold night was somewhat soothing as the car door opened and the brunette within stepped out onto the pavement of the small parking lot. She held a brown folder in one hand and a case in the other as she shut the door and made her way to the apartment building. Above her on a balcony, sat two women, an Irish woman in a skirt and a tank top while the other woman, a large black woman with a gray streak of hair, stood in a Sunday dress, watching the same woman.

"So...who is she?" It was the red head, a thick Irish accent coated her voice as she spoke, watching the woman walk towards the door to the apartment building slowly, her attention focused on the open folder in front of her. "She doesn't seem the type to be taking anytime away from her work..."

"You're right, she isn't, and this isn't a vacation day..." The woman on the floor beneath them entered the building and in the time span of a blink, they stood on the first floor amongst the frenzy of police officers. "This is her work...and she's dedicated, so much so, that she's watching her life as it flies passed her." They continued to watch as she looked at the file and began speaking to an officer about something.

"Is she a police officer?" The Irish woman asked the older woman as the brunette woman was told what had happened and where everything was. They watched as a woman was led from a room only feet from them with tears in her eyes and a female officer getting her to the outside. "What's happened?"

"Eight year old male, found in the bath tub... so far the apparent cause of death is drowning." The officer paused, looking at the solemn look on the brunette's face and he stopped listing off the needed information as he watched her eyes come in and out of focus, her mind flickering back and forth between itself and the world she was in. "Sara? You still here?" Her head jerked up at the sound of her name and she looked at him before nodding and he continued. "Alright... the boy's name is William Murray, he was found by his mother, who called it in." The officer followed Sara as she walked into the bathroom to see the boy face down in the water, the coroner had yet to show up.

"Poor child..." The Irish woman said, the entire frenzy of people oblivious to her and her friend. "Why do such things happen to the innocent, Tess?"

"I don't know, Monica..." They both watched as the brunette, identified as Sara took the camera around her neck and began to take pictures of the bathroom and the small dead child in the tub. She scanned over the room with her eyes looking for anything as the officer watched her actions.

"How long have you been working this case, Sara..?" Asked the older male officer as she picked up something from the trashcan, she looked at it and then back at the officer.

"I don't know...close to twenty-four hours..." She said before pressing the play button on the mini-tape recorder, first there was static, followed by water splashing and a boy's water-muffled screams, and then...nothing, except for the ruffling of clothes and then there was some more static followed by heavy breathing.

"You're next... CSI Sidle." She stopped the recorded tape and looked up at the police Captain before looking back at the recorder, as she subconsciously made sure that her gun was in its holster on her side. Standing, she held the camera and put the recorder in an evidence bag before walking from the room, soon the Captain followed her.

"Sara!" He shouted after her, but all that was left of the brunette was her evidence kit sitting on the floor by the bathroom door. Monica watched as the older man picked up the case and walked from the apartment building and to his car. "Damn it..."

"What's wrong with her Tess? She seemed so afraid..." Monica innocently after they watched the Captain drive off. Tess looked at the redhead beside her and then back at the house with a sad look in her eyes as they watched the mother cry of her son and the father was nowhere to be found.

"That's why you're here, baby, you've got to figure it out and help her with it... she's lost her footing and she can't find her a road to stand on." Monica nodded as they now watched the brunette sitting in her shower with the cold water running and her clothes on. She was staring into space as the water continued to pelt her and attempt to wash away her troubles. "I just hope she doesn't hit her head in the process of regainin' her balance."

Author's Note: Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to read this fanfic, and are now taking the time to read this, and then taking the time to review this fanfic. Yea, as with most of my fanfics, the idea hit me while watching TV... and then this is the end result, hoped ya liked it and stuff...i appreciate any helpful criticisms, however insulting they may be...and yea...

Listo Out


	2. Chapter One

A Broken Wing

Sum: Something happens to Sara that changes her life, now, who can heal her broken wing? ((Touched by an Angel/CSI crossover))

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places associated with this fanfic…plz don't sue me . 

* * *

Chapter One

The coffee in front of her wasn't as soothing as she would like it to be. Her caffeinated-system was beginning to waver and her eyes were drooping as she looked over the twenty-or so photos on the lay-out room table. The light wasn't helping much either as it forced her to close her eyes every few seconds dew to the brightness and the headache that was beginning to surface. Leaning back in her chair, she rubbed her eyes and didn't notice when the door opened and in came her redheaded co-worked.

"Sara?" Looking up from her hands, she saw the concerned blue eyes of her older female colleague and leaned forward in her chair against the table and held her pain-stricken head. "Brass just called, told me to find you… make sure you didn't do anything irrational." She paused watching Sara's reaction to the statement. "What happened, Sara?" Looking up from her hands, Sara thought of an answer before the redhead decided to find out for her.

"Nothing happened…" Sara said taking one last looked over the photos before stacking them together and putting them back into a folder and into the box of evidence on the table beside her. Apparently her colleague didn't believe her and she put a hand on Sara's arm, stilling her movements.

"Something happened Sara, if you don't talk to me, at least talk to somebody." Sara looked at the older woman and nodded. "And Gil said that you have the night off, you're not allowed at the lab until shift tomorrow…so go home, get some rest." Sara looked back at the case file and nodded again and putting the top on the box before looking at her. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that it's still here when you get back."

"Thanks Catherine." She said before leaving the room. Catherine sighed heavily and looked back at the evidence box and then realized that the brunette workaholic had left out a mini-tape recorder. Curiosity got the better of her and she played the tape, she listened intently as the gruff voice spoke out.

"You're next… CSI Sidle." Catherine looked back at the box, knowing exactly why the younger CSI had freaked out at the crime scene. Taking out her cell phone she called the only person she knew who could help.

"Hey Brass, Sara just left…"

--

The darkness of the parking lot only served to add to her nerves as she reached for her keys that decided to playing 'hide-and-seek' in her jacket pockets. Finally, when she managed to dig out her keys and unlock the door, she stepped in and reached for the light switch to her left, illuminating her apartment, however small it was, it was comfortable. Throwing her keys on the kitchen counter, she ran a hand through her dark hair and walked back to her bedroom at the end of the dark hall. As she opened the door, she noticed that something was off and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. As she neared her bathroom, her cry of surprise was muffled by a leather-gloved hand and she tried to scream as the man proceeded to do his business.

Monica cringed as she watched the EMT's lift the gurney and rolled her out the apartment's front door. The world around her was hectic and confusing as police officers and unfamiliar faces filtered into the room with guns and flashlights. She finally recognized one of the older men that had walked in as the man who spoke to Sara earlier that night. She noticed the worry in his eyes and the hidden worry in the other man's eyes. She then found herself in a quiet hospital room, in a pink nurse's scrubs with a clipboard and a pitcher of water, watching the monitors to the right of the woman who lay prone in the bed.

--

As she neared the room a small familiar tune reached her ears and she stepped through the open door to see a beaten and defeated body of Sara Sidle laying prone on the bed with a red-headed woman in a chair beside her, humming a tune. Standing there only for a moment, she noticed that the woman had stopped humming and she was now standing.

"I'm sorry, I thought she would need the company…" The woman apologized and she smiled.

"It's alright, I'm Catherine Willows…" She held out her hand to the woman and she gladly took it with a smiled and shook it, speaking her name as well.

"Monica." Catherine found it weird that the woman did not speak her last name, and the nametag on the scrubs only held her first name as well. Pushing it to the back of her mind, Catherine set her kit a table to the side of the bed and looked at her brunette colleague. "Excuse me, Ms. Willows, but are you friend of Sara?"

"I guess you could say that…" Pausing she looked back to the Irish woman. "I'm sorry, Monica, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room, what I'm about to do is very personal and Sara wouldn't even want me to see her like this." Nodding, Monica moved from the room and closed the door silently, waiting outside the door as the strawberry blonde did her work. She noticed at the desk in the center of the ring of halls of rooms, a large-sized black woman with black and gray hair sorting through files and answering visitors' question. She walked over to the desk and waited for her friend to be done.

"Tess, I don't understand it… how could such terrible things continue to happen to this woman… has she not suffered enough?" The woman looked at Monica with a sympathetic look and watched as the light in said woman's room went out. Tess watched as Monica watched the room as well. "What is she doing?"

"Her job, Monica… she has to find out who did this to her." Monica looked back at Tess. Monica stood at the desk for the next few hours as Catherine Willows continued on with her work.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you once again for continuing to read this and for starting to read this, and thank you to those who reviewed, I hope you enjoyed this chapter... and i hope you review again... much appreciated

Listo Out


	3. Chapter Two

A Broken Wing

Sum: Something happens to Sara that changes her life, now, who can heal her broken wing? ((Touched by an Angel/CSI crossover))

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places associated with this fanfic…plz don't sue me .

* * *

There was that sound again. It was soft, musical, and oddly calming. She could hear it coming from the blinding light that surrounded her, giving her the biggest migraine of her life. When her vision cleared, she saw a woman at the end of her bed, looking over the chart, marking new things down before she looked up. With a smile, the redheaded woman walked to the side of the bed.

"How are ye feelin', Miss Sidle?" Sara looked confused, where was she? who was this woman? why was she hurting? She looked up at the woman and then she smiled, but it felt forced. "I suppose tha's a good sign." She said, still with the smile. "I'm Monica, I've been your nurse since you've been here." She watched the woman on the bed closely as she shrunk back into her shell, 'I'm in a hospital… Why the HELL am I in a hospital?' Monica visibly winced and Sara looked at the woman. "Sorry… you have visitors… should I let them in?" Sara nodded and the woman left, Sara was left with her thoughts and the nagging tune that now danced across the back of her mind.

"Hey Sara." She smiled as the lab-tech gone CSI walked into the room, he had a goofy grin on his face and a white bear with a 'Get Well Soon' card in his claws. She looked at the others that walked in behind him and saw that the supervising Gil Grissom was not among them. When they saw the question in her eyes, Catherine looked at everyone that had come: Jim Brass, Nick Stokes, Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Sofia Curtis, and herself.

"He, uh, he's working a big case Sara, said that he couldn't spare any time." Sara could see the lie, could see that once again, Catherine was covering her older friend's ass. "I'm sorry, Sara." Sara tried to talk, tried to tell Catherine that it was okay, but she couldn't bring herself to form any words, and with nothing blocking her mouth, she couldn't understand.

"Your vocal cords were damaged in the attack… it could be awhile before you can talk again, Sara." Came Jim Brass's reply to the confusion that was slowly turning her brain to frustrated mush. She looked up at him and he got the idea; pulling out his notepad and pen, he placed the notepad on the mattress next to Sara and the pen in her right hand. And immediately she began to write.

_Why am I in the hospital?_

"You were attacked, Sara, in your home… you were almost killed." Brass answered before Sara began writing again.

_What attack? I don't remember any attack._

"Sara, do you remember that serial killer case, where there were children murdered? And tape recorders were left at each scene?" She shook her head and the team became very worried. "Um… well, you were heading that case, Sara… and the killer came after you…"

"Excuse me? I'm here to switch her IV bags… can I get through?" This time it was a large black woman with a deep voice and accented, and she was in pink scrubs moving with a bag with clear liquid in it. "Hey, girl, I guess this is the first I've seen you awake since you got here, I'm Tess." Sara smiled and Tess did too, and Sara felt herself lifted from the dread she was beginning to feel. "Well, I'll see you around, girl…" And with that she walked back out to be replaced by Monica.

"I'm sorry, folks, but it's time that ye left, Sara needs her rest." The woman's voice was heavily Irish accented. Taking a moment to register that they were all leaving, she looked up at her father figure and he looked back at the woman in the doorway.

"I'll be back in the morning, promise… and keep the notebook, I have a feeling you'll need around here…" He winked and she smiled, as he was the last to leave, he kissed her forehead and left. Monica, however, did not leave the room, and she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Ye have such a nice family, Miss Sidle… you must be very happy." Sara nodded as she heard the door close, and she was left alone with Monica in her hospital room. She looked at the notepad and the pen in her hand before writing.

_What happened to me?_ Monica's eyes became teary and she watched the emotions in Sara's eyes before she thought up any kind of answer.

"You were attacked… and…" She stopped as a tear fell and Sara could feel her world falling apart around her. "I'm sorry, you don't need to hear this from me… perhaps you can ask that captain when he comes back in the morning." With that said, the Irish woman walked from the hospital room and to the nurses' station at the center of the hallway. "Oh Tess, I don't how much longer I can take this… every time I look at her… the sadness there… the hate… it's unbearable…"

"Well that's why you're here baby, to help her with this…"

* * *

Author's Note: I hope everyone who's read this hasn't lost complete hope in me ever updating again… I haven't gotten around really to update anything, so now I have the computer to myself (YAY!!!!) and I typed this up, tell me whatcha think!! Rusted, dusted, or busted I'll take it!! I have got to stop watching TV commercials… 

Listo Out


End file.
